Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls
by FallenAngel92
Summary: RATED M: NejiTen, SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, & ShikaTema: High School scenarios, of course! It's how the regular teen gets laid!


Testosterone Boys and Harlequin Girls

This one is dedicated to **xmarachanx**, she is writing me a NejiTen, SasuSaku, and NaruHina fic! So I thought I'd return the favor. Done while listening to Lying is the most fun... by Panic at the Disco. It's rated M for mature cause they is doing the dirty!! XD Oh, and instead of InoShika, it's ShikaTema and InoSai. Buttt, it's the same other pairings (NejiTen, SasuSaku, and NaruHina.)

--

"Want to come over my house later?"

"No."

"Neji! I just want a good study partner! Lee just goes on and on about Sakura! Please!"

"Not today, Tenten."

"Pretty please? I'll owe you big! Come on! I'm giving you total power here!"

"…Fine. I'm driving."

--

"What's this?"

"An invitation."

"To what, Ino?"

"My party today."

"Your party? Who is going to be there?"

"A couple of people."

"Will there be alcohol?"

"Yep, coming?"

"Sounds fun."

--

"Naruto?"

"What is it, Hinata?"

"A-are you going to Ino's party, tonight?"

"I've got nothing better to do, so yea! Are you?"

"Y-yes."

"Awesome! So- Oops! Hey, I gotta go, Hinata. I forgot something in my locker. But you owe me at least one dance! See ya!"

"Oh Naruto… you can have all the dances you want…"

--

"Do you want to come over today?"

"After school?"

"Yes."

"You've never asked me to come to your house, Sasuke-kun. We've been dating a whole year and not one invitation. What's the occasion?"

"You'll see."

"It seems I don't have a choice."

--

"Skipping last period to cloud watch has been the worst idea you've ever had."

"Stop nagging me, woman. You could've said no."

"You lazy ass cloud watcher!"

"Temari… I have to ask you something."

"Well? Come on, spit it out."

"Wanna come go to the movies with me?"

"No."

"Okay then. I'll just ask Ino."

"Hell. No. You're taking me to the movies to see some sucky action movie."

"Okay."

"Pick me up at six thirty."

"Okay."

"… Damn, I walked into that one."

--

It snapped. He had been waiting for his control to snap. _Finally._

Neji slid everything off her desk with a crash that caused her to gasp. He picked Tenten up and sat her on the desk. She ripped his button up shirt open and pulled her to him.

"Finally." she breathed.

--

"You're so beautiful it hurts me, Ino", murmured Sai, against Ino's neck. "I've never felt like this before."

He took his time, unbuttoning each button and slowly unzipping each zipper. She mewled loudly, calling his name. He slid his hand between her legs causing her to tense.

Sai smiled, suddenly happy. "So the rumors aren't true, my little virgin."

"Make me feel alive, Sai," demanded Ino. "Please, I need you."

--

"May I have this dance?"

Hinata turned and gasped Naruto's name. He smiled down at her and took her drink. "I get one dance, remember?"

Hinata nodded and stood. She followed him to the middle of Ino's living room where their peers danced to a fast tempo song. Naruto faced her and grinned. Hinata smiled back as he slipped his arms around her waist. She wasted no time putting her arms around his neck.

Hinata shrieked when Naruto jerked her closer. He blushed, "I won't bite, Hinata."

Hinata nodded but her throat was dry. Naruto's faced was mere inches from her own. Why if she leaned a bit closer, they'd kiss!

Hinata's eye's widened as Naruto leaned in close and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes slid closed as he pressed his body against hers. Hinata opened her mouth so Naruto could have her wholly. The kiss became more intense as the seconds ticked by.

Hinata panted when they parted. She decided it was now or never. "Naruto? I know where the guest bedroom is…"

Her reply was him weaving his finger in hers and telling her to lead the way.

--

"You're shaking."

Sakura slid off her dress as her boyfriend dimmed the lights. "I'm just so happy."

Sasuke frowned. "You're scared."

"O-of course I am! I've never done this before!" Sakura leaned into his touch as he caressed her body. His tongue violated her ear causing a gasp from the pinkette. He turned her around and made her look him in the eye.

"I won't hurt you."

"I know."

--

The horn sounded when Temari accidentally pressed the horn. Shikamaru chuckled as she looked around for anyone who might had noticed. She glared at him as she slipped her tank top off.

"Just me."

Temari stared at him before asking what he meant. He gave a heart racing smile as he explained. "I'm the only one you'll ever do this with. You know it will always just be me."

Temari raised a blonde eyebrow. "Who says?"

"Me. I've got better wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, better fuck than any boy you'll meet." He grasped her chin and kissed her tenderly. "Sweetie, you have me."

* * *

Gahhh. The NejiTen, SasuSaku, and SaiIno parts were short! Man, I'm lazy.. T.T  
The NaruHina part makes me wanna write another NaruHina fic...

REVEIW!


End file.
